Bionic people? Only in America
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: Rebecca Moves from Australia to America making her life a little topsy turvy, but what happens when she meets 3 bionic teens and their brother? Chase/Oc I do not own lab rats CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN chapter three rewritten on 23rd July 2016
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Becky's P.O.V

Opening my door with my foot I walked into my new room lugging a worn cardboard box, stepping over the makeshift bed I slept in the night before I walked towards the corner of the room that was covered in boxes.

"Okay last one" I puffed blowing a few strands of hair that had escaped from my ponytail out of my face before dropping the box I was carrying on the floor, "Oh I hope that was clothes" I winced hearing it clank on the hard wood. "Rebecca!" I heard my mum call, "Okay I don't know what you heard but I didn't drop any box!" I yelled scrambling my way downstairs and into the kitchen my converses squeaking along the way.

"What?" She asked turning away from stacking boxes, "No never mind that can you please go and get us some late lunch?" She looked at me an eyebrow raised, "Out there?" I demanded pointing towards the front door "By myself? In another country!" My voice had reached a whole octave higher and let me tell you it was not attractive.

"Oh stop being a wuss" She rolled her eyes handing me some money, "but I don't even know where we are" I whined so so close to stomping my foot.

"Well now is good as any time to figure it out" She laughed pushing me out of the kitchen towards the front door, "I saw some shop looking buildings as we drove by yesterday" "Really?" I asked pulling out of her arms and starting to walk the stairs to grab a jacket and my bag "I didn't see them" I called over my shoulder.

"That's because the only thing you saw was the inside of your eyelids" I heard her comment, "It was a fifteen hour flight" I retorted pulling on my jacket on "I was tiered". "Excuses excuses" She mumbled waving a hand at me her bright red hair falling into her face, "Fine I'll go" I submitted, even though I was already half way out the door. "But I won't like it!" I shouted to her retreating figure before closing the door behind me and staring out into a whole new world before realizing I didn't know where to go, "well then".

"This is ridicules" I snapped to myself as I walked down the street probably about half a dozen houses down from mine towards who knows where, "I saw some shop like building" I mimicked my mums voice making it unusually high. "You could've told me what direction at least!" I somewhat shouted into the quiet street.

"Well I could've just asked" I grumbled annoyed, why didn't I think of that before? Dang it this country is really messing with my head… Pffft Yeah it's the countries fault. "Omgosh I'm talking to myself" I whined turning a corner "Inside my head and out! I'm going crazy" To late for that, "Dang it"

"Okay I really have to stop this before someone see me and thinks I'm a lunatic or something" I muttered looking behind me to make sure no one was staring at me, I could've just rang and asked but I didn't want to admit defeat… I could whine about it but I wouldn't admit it.

"I better find it soon or I'm going to _accidently_ drop her -" I growled turning back towards the front "Oh there is it" I interrupted myself, blinking in surprise as I saw a small cluster of shops at the end of the street I was on.

Walking along the pavement I looked around at the houses and people loitering around, "looks like a nice neighbourhood" I murmured smiling at a few kids riding their bikes.

Quickly entering what looked like a hot chips shop I looked at the menu that hung above the cashier, "Hey" I smiled at the worker who looked up from reading a magazine "um could I have the large chips with chicken salt and two cans of coke please"

"Sure thing" She smiled back if a bit tightly, "That'll be $9.50". Grabbing the money from my bag I quickly grabbed a tenner and handed it over, "50c change" she gave me the change and walked into the back I assume to make my chips.

"I am never gonna get used to these accents" I smirked before looking around at some of the stuff around the store. After around "Here ya go" I heard her call out, "Thanks" I said taking the plastic bag. "Two cokes" She placed them down on the counter, "Thank you very much" I smiled plopping them into the bag and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was much easier finding the way back to the house then it was finding the shops, "Honey I'm home!" I called out my typical greeting juggling the keys, chips and cokes trying not to drop anything. "So I take it you didn't get to lost" Her voice came from the lounge room, "Nope" quickly dumping my jacket and bag on the couch I plopped myself down next to her on the floor "but I did find the shops" "See I knew you'd pull through" She winked moving the dvds she was sorting out and opening the coke I handed her, "Yeah yeah sure ya did" I laughed getting the still hot chips out of the plastic bag and placing it in between us.

"You excited about school next week?" She asked in between mouthfuls of chips, "I don't know" I shrugged tapping the top of my can exactly three times before opening it. "I know your nervous" she smiled "But you'll do great" "I hope so" I sighed before smiling back at her, "think we could go back to school shopping?"

"I promise once we get most of the house sorted out and before you start next week I'll take you shopping" "Promise?" I smirked holding out my pinkie, "Promise" Her pinkie hooked around mine and I smiled pulling away and grabbed a hand full of chips. Maybe it won't be so bad.

"Rebecca I've been calling you for 30 minutes you're going to be late!" "I'm coming!" I yelled falling out of bed on to the floor; I quickly jumped up and ran to my draws pulling out my new outfit I had bought the day before.

I changed, and after putting on my shoes I ran to the bathroom brushed my teeth and brushed my tangled bed head lousy excuse of hair. "Rebecca!" I heard my mum call from down stairs, "Hurry up!"

"Coming Mum!"

Not having time to put any makeup on I shoved the makeup bag into my school bag making a note to do it on the way to school and jumped down the stairs two at a time, "Rebecca! If you're not down here in 5 seconds I'm leaving without you" I could almost see the scowl on her face.

"I'm here" I skidded past her and into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of water and banana that was sitting on the counter, "Don't get your panties in a knot".

Turning back to towards the front door I saw her standing there with the signature Clive stance, with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised and a hip jutted to the side. "I mean" I quickly backtracked "Good morning my lovely mother shall we get going now?"

"Nice save" She smirked "Now move ya tush we gotta get going"

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed walking out the door throwing my hands up in the air in frustration well as well as I could with a bottle and a banana still in them.

Too soon we pulled into the schools parking lot, Breathe Becca just breathe I reminded myself. "You ok to go by yourself?" Mum asked sounding worried

"Na, I'm fine" I said brushing it off even though I really want her to come with me.

"Okay" she said sounding unsure "Bye sweetie call me if you need me" she said kissing my cheek, "Bye Mum love you" I kissed her cheek and jumped out of the car, "Deep breathes Becca you can do this" I muttered waving bye to my mum as she drove off.

Turning towards the school I almost threw up, maybe I should've let her walk me in.

Grabbing my timetable and locker number was the easy part but finding my way around was harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Ok locker '299' " I mumbled to myself, while walking past lockers and people.

You see I'm used to having no lockers and wearing a school uniform, that's how we do it in Australia but in America it's a little different.

"Ok so I'm officially lost" I sighed to myself finding myself near the principal's office, again.

I sat down against the closest wall with a huff and watched people walk past. I took out my phone and checked the time, it was almost 9. "It's too early for me to be doing this" Shoving the phone in my pocket I took out the timetable for the thousandths time.

Monday Tuesday Wednesday. Thursday. Friday  
Period 1 Math Science Dance Lab. Art  
Period 2 Gym Science Dance Lab. Art  
Period 3 PE. Lab Science. Free . History  
Lunch  
Period 4 History. Lab. Math. English Sport  
Period5. History. English. Math English Sport  
Period 6 Art. Math History Math. Math  
Period 7 Art Math Geography Science Math  
Period 8 Science Free Geography. Science Free

while reading through it, I was about to get up when a cute pair of shoes stopped in front of me, I looked up to see a pretty girl with long brown hair.

"Hey my names Bree" She said cheerfully making me smile,  
"Hey I'm Becca" I said standing up  
"Do you want to be my best friend?" She asked jumping up and down  
"Sure" I Laughed scrambling to stand up, "I could use one of those right now"

She looked so happy I was sure she would burst; "Come meet my brothers" she said and started pulling me towards 3 boys standing in the hall.

I put my phone and timetable into my pocket and shifted my bag higher on to my shoulder as we got closer to her brothers,  
"Guys this is Becca my new bestie" Bree said jumping up and down again

"Bree what did I say" stressed a little dude who looked around 10 "You're going to ruin my rep"  
Everyone just looked at him like 'what rep?' And to prove their point a jerk- oh sorry jock came up  
"Sup Leo" he said and then gave him, who I assume is Leo, a wedgie then walked away.  
"Yeah, good to see you to Trent" Leo called out, I just stood there getting more amused by the minute. Is this really how American schools were like?

"Yeah" Bree said obviously not interested "Becca these are my brothers, Adam" she pointed to a tall guy who looked around my age and was smiling into space, I just smiled and waved happily.

"This is Chase" she pointed to a cute guy with brown hair and eyes, he was a little shorter than me and had an adorable smile  
"Hey" I said running my hand through my hair just knowing it was a mess, "hi" he simply said.

"And this is our step-brother Leo, I turned to the little kid and smiled "hello"  
"Hey good lookin" he said trying to act cool, "Hello Leo wonderful to meet you" I smirked at him.

Looking at them all again I noticed that Adam, Bree and Chase all looked around as if they had never been to school before. "Are you guys new too?" I asked hoping they were so I wouldn't be so left out.

Before they could answer the bell went sending Chase down with it, "Chase?" I asked shocked bending down to him. "Yeah he is fine" Bree brushed of my question, "What is up with crazy?" Leo asked pointing at him. "You know - " Adam started only to be interrupted by Bree, "He really hates loud noises" she explained looking pointedly at Adam and Leo.

"What was that?" Chase now panting at Adams feet asked, "It's called a bell" I spoke as if I was talking to a small child, "and it rings every forty minutes, eight times a day. Soooo Have fun with that" Leo said and started walking away probably to his class with Adam and Bree following him and apparently me as Bree pulled me along.


	3. Chapter 3

After a lot of boring classes, lots of getting lost and lots of questions about my accent I was in gym or more commonly known as P.E class for us aussies, "I don't get you American's and your stupid classes" I grumbled after walking out of the locker room with Bree shifting in my new gym clothes . "Wait you're not American?" Adam asked sounding generally confused, "Do I sound American?" I asked making my Australian accent more pertinent.

While Adam was studying me still trying to work out what I was Leo and Chase walked over, "I hate gym class" Leo said bitterly. "Why?" Adam asked obviously forgetting about me and my accent. Right when he asked that a basketball came our way, Leo picked it up off the floor and attempted to dribble it but hit his foot, hard.

"Gah, that's why" he said grabbing his foot while glaring at Adam. "So big deal, you can't play basketball. Chess clubs where all the actions at" Chase stated looking quite cocky, as Bree stepped forward obviously to say something to sarcastic about Chase's Chess Club comment the basketball ended up in her hands.

"What do I do?" She started freaking out, "throw it" Leo suggested. Bree threw it and it bounced off a guy's nose making me crack up laughing, Bree gasped and ran over to the guy "wow you caught it with your face" sending me into a whole other level of laughing.

"So were you guy's home-schooled?" I asked looking at Chase and Adam with Leo standing next to me. "No we were kept in the- "Adam started but this time Chase interrupted him, "he means yes we were" He said looking at Adam as if he wished he could throw something at him.

"Oh okay" I said choosing to ignore whatever Adam was going to say, as we started to walk towards Bree Leo picked up another ball. "Just once I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces, just like Bree" he complained, "Then why don't you?" Chase asked confused. "Look at me" He said seriously indicating to himself, "There's more meat on a dog bone" I pointed out without thinking before cringing at my lack of self-restraint.

"See!" He exclaimed pointing at me, "Yeah but now we have us to help you" Adam said while grabbing Leo by the shirt. "Huh?" Leo said sounding as confused as I felt, Bree (who had just joined us again) and Chase took a step back making me do the same; Adam picked up Leo as if he was a doll and held him by his shirt and pants. "Oh. My. Gosh." I blurted my eyes probably out of their sockets.

"What? No! These are my good shorts!" He screamed as he flew across the court and made a slam dunk. He fell to the floor with a thud making me wince, when he stood up there was an awkward silence. Then that silence turned into cheering, "what the hell?" I whispered to myself. "Yeah, I got skills!" Leo shouted making me giggle a little uncertainly, I stayed on the sidelines watching as everyone crowded around him.

About 10 minutes into Leo's 15 minutes of fame, an announcement sounded over our heads. "Attention students. The Pep rally is starting, Go Dingoes!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Leo who was signing a ball for a blonde cheerleader. "Here you go baby" he winked as he handed the ball back.

"You guys rock!" He said to Bree and Adam as they walked towards us, "Ever since gym class everyone wants to be my friend. And there's been certain gentleness to my wedgies." He finished, "I mean it's the least we could do, and you gave us our first taste of freedom!" Bree exclaimed smiling widely but I found something bothering me about her sentence.

"What do you mean 'first taste of freedom'?" I asked looking at the three of them as Chase had gone off by himself a while ago, "uh she means that my mum married their dad who home-schooled them but I talked their dad who is now my dad into letting them come to school with me" Leo explained in one breathe.

I looked at Bree and Adam who both quickly nodded and agreed. "Okay" I said slowly calling bullshit in my mind.  
"Yeah, and I tasted Salisbury steak," Adam interrupted keeping me from asking more questions and pulled some out of his pocket. "Hmm" he hummed "yum" he took a bite making me question whether he was in full working order upstairs. As Adam finished off his steak Chase strolled in looking very proud of himself, "Where were you?" I asked pushing some of my bright orange hair out of my face.

"Computer Lab taking med school courses, guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines" He grinned like a ninny. "Cool" I simply said getting more and more interested in this little family.

"Aw, look the doggy likes me" Adam called patting the mascot who was rubbing their head against him. "This is so much weirder than I thought it would be" I murmured looking around me thinking about what had happened so far.

"Hey I said that's enough!" Adam yelled grabbing my attention and attempted to walk away from the mascot, I chuckled and saw Bree talking to the guy she hit in P.E, I mean gym. "Dang it I really need to get used to this American stuff" I muttered to myself, "Hey I'm warning you Dog! You're messing with the wrong guy!" Adam shouted getting annoyed at the mascot.

"Man that mascot is going to get his ass whooped" I said grinning looking at Chase and Leo, "Why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked making me turn to see what he was talking about but Chase stopped me, "Hey Becca I'm pretty sure you left your phone on the bleachers why don't you go and check" He spoke fast and pushed me towards the bleaches making me confused.

As I spun around to tell Chase that my phone was in my bag in the locker room the mascots head suddenly caught fire causing me to gasp, a random football player came quickly ran over and put out the fire with an extinguisher.

A group of cheer leaders scattered after throwing a girl in the air making me scream, "I got her I got her" I heard Bree's voice but didn't see her until the girl fell onto the ground right behind a startled Bree, "oops over shot it" She spoke looking panicked. Noticing her face I quickly ran over to help, "Don't worry she knows a chiropractor in the Philippines" I consoled and walked off with Bree.

The fire Alarms finally went off making me curse, "What a delayed reaction" I grumbled walking over to chase still dragging Bree. "People, people statistics show that if we don't panic at least seventy percent of us will make it out alive" Chase announced stupidly, people started panicking even more and piled out of the room.

Bree and I were joined by Leo, Adam and Chase as a man and a woman walked through the doors looking very angry. By the way my friends reacted I would say these were their parents, "So, how was school?" I'm assuming Mr. Davenport asked sarcastically. "I'm just gonna go" I said awkwardly running away yelling behind me ignoring the looks I was getting from the parents "See you tomorrow guys!"

I had a lot to tell my mum about my first day.


End file.
